1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system power, and more particularly to a system and method for powering docked portable information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The increased capability of processing components used to build information handling systems has resulted in a trend towards reducing the footprint of information handling systems. In particular, this trend is illustrated in the increased adoption by end users of portable information handling systems as replacements for desktop or other types of fixed systems. Portable information handling systems have an integrated display and power system so that an end user can use the system independent of assets external to the system's chassis, such as external peripherals and power adapters. End users have increasingly opted for the convenience of portability, especially as improved component performance has made the performance of portable information handling system comparable to desktop systems. However, portable information handling systems cannot operate indefinitely independent of external assets. For instance, the battery that powers portable information handling systems typically must recharge with an external power source after a couple of hours of operation. In addition, end users tend to periodically interface with peripherals, such as external displays, printers and keyboards. External peripherals sometimes provide a more convenient interface for an information handling system, such as a display with a larger viewable area than an integrated display or a keyboard with a more comfortable keypad than an integrated keyboard.
One convenient way for end users to interface a portable information handling system with external peripherals is to use a docking station. A docking station typically has a cradle that accepts a portable information handling system, such as with a connector sized to couple to a connector at the back of the information handling system. The docking station connector interfaces the portable information handling system with peripherals that are coupled to the docking station, such as an external display, an external keyboard or an external power source. Essentially, the docking station converts the portable information handling into a desktop system when an end user slides the portable system into the docking station cradle. The docking station interfaces with an AC power source and includes an adapter that converts the AC power into DC power for use by the portable information handling system's internal power system. Generally, the portable information handling system's own external AC adapter cannot connect to the portable system when the portable system is docked. The portable information handling system typically includes charger integrated circuit that uses the docking station external power to run the portable information handling system and also to charge the internal battery.
One difficulty with a docking station is that each information handling system peripheral function supported by the docking station has to have pins in the connector to interface with the information handling system. Each docking station pin adds to the expense and complexity of the information handling system, such as by taking up space on printed circuit boards of the information handling system. In the case of the power system, multiple docking station pins are typically used. For example, to prevent the information handling system battery charger from exceeding the docking station AC adapter power rating, the battery charger generally has to measure the total power used by the portable information handling system and the docking station electronics. This measurement typically requires routing of the docking station power source voltage straight to the portable information handling system through a sense element and then back to the docking station. The sense element measures the total power consumed by the docking station and the portable information handling system but uses an extra set of pins for power communication. If an actual voltage measurement is not made by the charger, an estimate of power used by the docking station may be used, however, the estimate will generally have to include excess power to avoid exceeding the docking station capability. The use of a higher powered adapter in the docking station gives more room for fudging power consumption, however, typically increases the cost of the docking station.